


Sin rencores

by AndiFeels



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiFeels/pseuds/AndiFeels
Summary: Sé que esta ship no es precisamente querida y famosa en el fandom de Free! pero este es un mundo libre (?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que esta ship no es precisamente querida y famosa en el fandom de Free! pero este es un mundo libre (?)

Hace apenas un par de días tuvo lugar la competición, y sin embargo algo dentro de él le hace sentir como si hubiera sido hace semanas. Puede que sea por el hecho de que no vaya a poder nadar en mucho, mucho tiempo. O quizás porque en realidad hace tiempo que dejó de poder nadar, pero aún siguió intentándolo, y como consecuencia, haciéndose daño. Siente que algo dentro de él está roto, o vacío, o ambas. La natación siempre ha sido parte de su vida, ¿cómo se puede seguir viviendo sin una parte de ti? Es como si le quitaran el respirar, como si le arrancaran media vida. Hace tiempo que se hizo a la idea de que tendría que dejarlo, puede que de manera definitiva. Y sí, ahora ya lo tiene asumido, pero eso no quita que le duela.  Cuando termina de guardar las cosas en su maleta y solo queda un cuarto sin vida y cuatro paredes, necesita sentarse en la cama. No piensa en nada en concreto, tampoco quiere hacerlo. Tan solo siente como esa habitación ya no le pertenece y se va a llevar los recuerdos consigo. Sonríe cuando piensa en Rin y en todas las charlas nocturnas que tenían hasta deshora. En todas las risas, las discusiones y los enfados. Respira hondo y en el fondo se siente bien, porque todo ha terminado como debía.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta del dormitorio llaman su atención y levanta la vista del suelo. Aunque no le desagrada para nada, se encuentra con la última persona que esperaba ver. Se levanta de la cama cuando ve a la muchacha parada en el marco y recorre su figura completa en apenas unos segundos que le hacen lamentarse haberse distanciado de ella sin excusa alguna.

—Hola —dice con un tono dulce y tranquilo, y por un momento siente que le ha perdonado todo—. Rin me dijo que todavía estabas aquí. ¿Molesto?

—Claro que no, pasa.

Sousuke aparta un poco las maletas para dejarle paso y deja la puerta entreabierta. Cuando la muchacha pasa a su lado, un olor dulce y agradable llega hasta él. Su cabello, del color del vino, sigue exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, aunque más largo y bonito. Lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta y no puede evitar pensar lo bien que le quedar.

Es verdad que hace tiempo dejó de verla como la hermana pequeña de Rin, de su mejor amigo. Pero fue algo que no pudo controlar. No recuerda cuál fue el momento exacto, simplemente un día pensó lo guapa que era. Desde pequeños han estado juntos y nunca pensó que sería capaz de verla como algo más, pero está claro que se equivocaba. Desde hace mucho tiempo se equivoca en muchas cosas. Quizás debería dejar de lado la cabezonería esa suya. Debería dejar de negar las cosas evidentes.

Se mantienen en silencio unos segundos, como intentando acomodarse al hecho de haber estado tantos meses sin verse o hablarse. Se da cuenta que la echaba de menos y quiere decirlo, en voz alta y clara.

—Enhorabuena por la competición —consigue decir la chica, dándose la vuelta para mirarle directamente—. Siento que no quedarais primeros.

—No siempre se puede ganar —dice con una sonrisa nerviosa, sintiendo que acaba de decir la estupidez más grande de toda su vida—. Pero gracias.

—Quise decirte esto el día de la competición pero los chicos dijeron de ir a celebrarlo y…

—Tranquila, no pasa nada.

La chica siente que lo dice de corazón, que no pasa nada porque no lo hubiera buscando antes. De todos modos, dejaron de hablar por su culpa, el que tendría que disculparse debería ser él.

—Cómo llevas los exámenes de ingreso.

Los dos saben que están incómodos y que hay que hacer algo para remediarlo, pero ninguno se atreve a dar el paso. Sabe por qué Gou está ahí, y no sabe si alegrarse o no.

—Bien, aunque voy un poco retrasado con el estudio.

—Ahora que han terminado las competiciones ya no tendrás excusa —la muchacha se acomoda en la cama inferior de la litera y observa al chico desde abajo.

—Ya.

Es todo tan absurdo que Sousuke empieza a ponerse de los nervios, y sabe que ella también. La imita y se sienta a su lado. Ambos quedan en silencio durante unos segundos eternos mientras Sousuke puede oler el perfume de la chica por toda la habitación.

—Siempre has sido un cabezota —dice de repente ella, aunque sin llegar a sorprenderle, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ambos sonríen, aunque con triste. Sabe por dónde va encaminada ahora mismo la conversación, y sabe que es ella la que controla la situación, y en realidad se lo agradece. Hace tiempo que dejó de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontar las cosas cara a cara, aunque espera recuperarse de una carencia así poco a poco.

—¿Por qué me apartaste?

Gou no ha ido ahí para recriminarle nada ni nada demostrarle como le ha odiado durante todo este tiempo. Solo quiere respuestas, y quiere saber si hay un camino nuevo por el que puedan ir juntos, aunque sea muy despacio. Y llegar al punto en el que estaban antes de todo, antes de que él se encerrara en si mismo.

—No lo sé —su voz suena triste y castigada —. Primero me enfrasqué en la natación, quería ganarlo todo y creía que podía hacerlo solo. Y después…

La chica le mira y él es incapaz de devolvérselo, porque si lo hace sabe que va a llorar. Lo nota.

—Rin me lo ha contado todo.

Ambos saben lo que implica eso y Sousuke tiene que tragar saliva.

—Me lo dijo unos días antes de la competición —lo dice sin ni siquiera una pregunta, porque no la necesita—. Quise hablar contigo pero pensé que no sería buena idea.   

Observa al muchacho en silencio y por una vez en su vida le gustaría saber qué piensa otra persona. Le gustaría meterse dentro de su cabeza y saber por qué es tan cerrado, por qué la dejó de lado y por qué no quiso volver.

—Sousuke —siente la necesidad de llamarlo, como si quisiera recuperarlo de un trance en el que se ha metido él solo. Agarra una de sus manos entre la suyas y la aferra con fuerza—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habías lesionado?

—Lo intenté. Quise llamarte varias veces, pero siempre me acababa echando para atrás.

—¿Por qué? —nota la preocupación en la voz de la chica y todo le duele más.

—Después de dejar de hablarte sin más, no creía que quisieras saber nada de mí.

—Primero, eras mi amigo y jamás te habría dejado solo en algo así. Y segundo —la chica traga saliva y hace fuerza para contenerse las lágrimas cuando piensa en todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar el chico— sigues siéndolo, por si te interesa saberlo.

Cuando escucha esas palabras, unas de las piezas que se había roto dentro de él, parece que vuelve a su forma original. Con mucho pegamento y mucho trabajo, eso sí. Mira a la chica a los ojos y los dos están a punto de llorar. Le devuelve el apretón de mano y le sonríe de verdad.

—Lo siento —consigue decir con un nudo en la garganta.

Gou suelta sus manos y se le aferra en un fuerte abrazo. El chico se lo devuelve, agarrándola por la espalda y notando el aroma de la chica mucho más cercano, casi como si pudiera formar parte de él. Es incapaz de saber cuánto la ha echado de menos. Mucho es quedarse corto. Es algo que no se puede medir, es algo que solo se siente. Gou era uno de esos trocitos que estaban rotos por dentro y que se le clavaban de vez en cuando, pero ya no más.

Y por un momento que se hace eterno, la chica vuelve a sentirse revivida. Le aferra con fuerza, como si no lo quisiera soltar nunca, intentando recuperar todo el tiempo que han estado separados. Las lágrimas se le escapan por los ojos y sabe que no es la única cuando escucha a Sousuke sorber con la nariz. Le abraza con más fuerza y el chico se lo devuelve, ocupando toda su espalda al completo con sus brazos. No se dicen nada más y los dos saben que se han echado de menos. Hace tiempo que el muchacho dejó de ser solo el mejor amigo de su hermano y pasó a ser Sousuke. Pero entonces él se alejó y se encerró en una habitación solo, hasta ahora.

Hay un punto en el que el abrazo deja de ser triste y pasa a ser un mero gesto de cariño en el que los dos están cómodo y quieren permanecer así lo máximo posible.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer —dice Gou de repente, justo a la altura del oído del chico.

—No.

—Prométemelo.

—Te lo juro.

Y sellan el juramento con otro abrazo más fuerte.


End file.
